The present invention relates to a brake beam for a rail vehicle bogie brake being provided at its end with a brake block holder, which may be fitted with a brake block for brake application against the tread of a wheel, wherein the brake block holder has a transverse cylinder for its pivotable connection with the brake beam.
In certain cases it may be satisfactory to mount the brake block holders directly to the ends of the brake beam without allowing any relative pivotal movements between the beam and the brake block holders.
However, it is more common that such relative pivotal movements are allowed for coping with the relative movements occurring between the beam and the wheels with which the blocks of the holders are to brakingly cooperate.
The present invention relates to a brake beam with pivotably attached brake block holders. For this purpose each brake block holder is provided with a standardized transverse cylinder for its pivotable connection with the brake beam.
The main object of the invention is to attain a favourable and cheap pivotal mounting of the brake block holder to the brake beam with good force transmission between the parts. This mounting shall provide stability but still flexibility for the brake block holder, and it shall be simple to mount and dismount, for example for exchange of worn-out parts.
This is according to the invention attained in that a mounting shaft is attached in the end of the brake beam and is provided with a sleeve engaging the mounting shaft and having an outer diameter corresponding to the inner diameter of the cylinder and in that means are provided for holding the sleeve to the mounting shaft and for forming a transverse stop for the brake block holder.
Said means are preferably a sleeve plate held against the sleeve, which is slightly longer than the cylinder, by means of screws attached in the mounting shaft and prestressing the sleeve.
The sleeve, which is a wear part in the design, is not only prestressed for a favourable force transmission but is also easy to remove by removing the screws and the sleeve plate.
An improved and controlled application of bending moments from the sleeve to the mounting shaft is obtained by the provision of an internal force-transmitting ring in the sleeve in engagement with the mounting shaft.
A favourable mounting and force transmission is attained in that the mounting shaft is provided with an abutment for a brake beam end plate, against which the sleeve in its turn is applied.